Loin du Froid de Décembre
by Temalice
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Comment se réchauffer un peu le cœur par une journée Glacial. Par quelle miracle cela peut-il se produire ? On ne le saura jamais !
_Hello Hello ! Voici ma première Fiction/premier One Shot. J'avoue je stress Ahah ! C'est la première fois qu'on lira quelque chose que j'ai écris. '_

 _C'est un peu court mais pour l'anecdote c'est quelque chose que j'ai écris il y a longtemps et retravailler beaucoup depuis, je ne voulais donc pas rajouter d'autres choses parce que j'y suis tellement habituée que ça me ferais trop bizarre Ahah !_

 _Enfin bon j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et toutes les critiques sont les bienvenue : bonnes ou mauvaises; Ca ne me fera que progresser ^-^_

* * *

Il faisait particulièrement froid ce jour-là. Pas quelque chose d'humide et désagréable non, un froid polaire avec un vent à nous glacer jusqu'au sang malgré les différentes couches de vêtements, gants et écharpes en laine que chacun avait été forcé d'aller chercher au fin fond de son armoire.

Nos professeurs compatissants nous avaient laissé rester dans leurs salles de classe lors des pauses, permettant à ceux qui le souhaitaient d'éviter cette rencontre fort peu agréable avec la brise plus ou moins forte qui s'infiltrait et réussissait à refroidir n'importe qui malgré tout les efforts mis au point pour éviter cela.

Il était 15H, plusieurs élèves étaient sorties pour respirer l'air extérieur. Ce même air nous glaçant pourtant jusqu'au sang seulement dans la cage d'escalier. Néanmoins, c'était compréhensible, celui des salles, pourtant froid lui aussi, commençait à peser à force d'y être tout enfermé depuis des heures. Trop frileuses pour sortir avec Alya, nous avions récupéré un jeu de cartes et nous étions installées au fond de la salle jouions avec Rose et Juleka, pendant que d'autres avaient fermé les rideaux pour projeter un film de super-héros sur le tableau. Au bout de quelques parties, désespérant les filles à force de perdre de façon si extraordinaire que le jeu lui-même perdait tout son intérêt, je descendis de ma chaise. Assise sur le sol, adossée au radiateur je, n'étais pas très loin d'elles, nous pouvions ainsi continuer à discuter de tout et de rien, tout en observant les vitres cristallisées par le froid, imaginant des designs plus fou les uns que les autres pour de potentiels chapeaux, gants, écharpes, Robes et autres chemisiers.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'aperçus Adrien dormant par terre, lui aussi adossé au mur, à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur lui, comme une occasion de l'observer sans être vus. Il avait l'air si paisible ainsi. C'était une facette de lui que je ne lui connaissais pas, il avait l'air simplement détendu, car pour une fois, il n'avait à s'en faire de rien, ni des cours, ni de ses amis, ni de son travail de mannequin. Juste rien.  
Il bougea un peu la tête, comme s'il avait le senti que je l'observais, et une de ses mèches de cheveux dorée vint se mettre devant son visage. Je mourrais simplement d'envie de m'approcher pour la remettre à sa place et pouvoir ainsi le contempler de plus près. Mais c'est à ce moment précis qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Je détournais rapidement le regard, et tentais en toute innocence et tant bien que mal de me replonger dans la conversation au-dessus de ma tête. Mais les filles changeaient constamment de sujet dans leur flot de la conversation passant des dernières nouvelles au sujet du Prince Ali, de la nouvelle passion pour la photo de Juleka ou des nouveaux exploits de Ladybug. J'éprouvais beaucoup de difficultés à me raccrocher à ce qu'elles racontaient. Je continuais donc à observer discrètement Adrien du coin de l'œil.

Il resta à sa place quelques secondes encore, puis d'un coup, il tourna la tête vers moi, se leva et vint tout simplement dans ma direction.

Il se posta devant moi, s'accroupit pour se mettre à ma hauteur et enleva son écharpe tout en fixant mon visage. Il me la passa si doucement autour du cou que je sentis à peine ses mains effleurer ma peau. A la fois étonnée et un peu embarrassée, je fus parcouru d'un frisson par ce moindre contact.

Cela fait, je pensais qu'il allait partir, sans avoir dit un mot ou en rajoutant une petite phrase dont il a le secret qui me rendrait assurément mal, à l'aise, et étourdis à souhait ; mais il resta à ma hauteur et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je sentis mon visage s'empourprer et priais pour qu'il ne le remarque pas dans la noirceur de la pièce.

Il approcha son visage, rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes, ne laissant plus que quelques infimes millimètres entre nous deux. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud qui à lui seul parvint à menacer ma poitrine d'exploser. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, mais étrangement, il prit un air déçu et agacé, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de joindre nos lèvres. Il tourna légèrement ma tête, et déposa un petit baiser sur ma joue, pour finalement se lever et s'en aller sans se retourner.

À peine eut-il passé la porte que la pression retomba, mon corps tout entier se mit à trembler, n'arrivant pas à comprendre que ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me laissais tomber sur le côté, voulant simplement m'allonger pour calmer toutes les palpitations dont j'étais victime, mais en touchant le sol, je sentis quelque chose. Sa chemise. Il avait posé sa chemise à côté de moi ne gardant qu'un T-shirt et une veste pour aller dehors. Mon réflexe aurait dû être de me relever, mais encore sous le choc, je restais sur cette dernière. Elle était imprégnée de son odeur.

Je respirais doucement ce parfum que j'aimais tant. Le visage plongé dedans, j'étais envahi de souvenirs. Cet arôme indéfinissable me berçait tranquillement et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis comme blottie dans ses bras, son écharpe toujours autour du cou.


End file.
